Fo Shizzle
by Ice Wings of Paradise
Summary: LOLZ CRACKFIC! Kakashi and Yamato pretend that they are gangstas. No pairings, very bad gangsta impersonations. I know this is crap. :D


Heh heh, my first attempt at writing a crack fic... lol. Thank to SasuSaku Forver and Ever, who wrote a fic on how to write cracks. I FINALLY know how to write one! Lol. I fail..

Dedicated to: My Sai plushie, WHICH ISN'T HERE YET!! ;sad panda;

Disclaimer: Hey, do I LOOK like I own Naruto? I thought not.

Please excuse my really bad gansta talk.

Warning: Do not smoke or snort in any way. Just read.

***

Kakashi and Yamato sat in the jounin's lounge, sighing. It was a cloudy day, there were no missions today, and anything remotely interesting was either dead or somewhere else.

"Meh." Yamato said, which meant 'I'm bored'.

"Nngh." Replied Kakashi, which meant 'Do I look like I care?'

Suddenly, Yamato had such a good idea; he leaped off the couch in excitement, sending Kakashi sprawling on the ground. Kakashi grunted, rolling around like a kindergartener who figured out what 'Stop Drop and Roll' meant.

"I got it!" Yamato finally revealed. His black eyes shone with excitement.

"I can see that," grumbled Kakashi, getting up from the ground. He sat on the couch, even thought it was flipped over. Because he can. Yeah.

"Kakashi, have you heard of gangsters?" Yamato asked, staring at Kakashi. "Because if you haven't.." Yamato did his deluxe time-to-kill-you-or-give-you-a-brain-hemorrage look, "You need to get hip and with it."

"I know who they are," Kakashi said, rubbing his head for no apparent reason. "Don't let my hair discourage you."

Yamato smiled evilly. "Please Kakashi, we all know that you dye your-"

Kakashi clamped his hand around Yamato's mouth. "You swore never to reveal that."

Yamato ducked under his hand, spinning like a ballerina. "We must become them!"

"Why?" Kakashi said, flipping open Icha Icha Paradise.

"Because we can." Yamato said simply. Kakashi shrugged, and put his book away.

"Meh."

"TO THE MALL!" Yamato shouted triumphantly.

*insert BatMan symbol here*

"Yo! Wazzup, niggas!" Loud rap music echoed all around Konoha as Kakashi and Yamato walekd down the street, wearing flap caps, gold chains, and very low pants. "Bros before hos!" Yamato shouted at a small child, who in response ran away, bawling.

They gangsta-walked past Ichiraku Ramen, which contained Naruto, Sakura and Sai. "Yo! Teammates! Wazzup, crackers?!" Kakashi shouted at them. The squad stared back at them.

"Fo shizzla brah!" Yamato backed up, waving peace signs with his fingers everywhere.

"Kakashi sensei? What are you doing?" Sakura asked.

"Shaddup bitch! You would last a sec in a ghetto, brah!" Yamato shouted at the pink haired girl. She burst into tears and ran back into Ichiraku.

"What are they doing?" Sai asked Naruto. Naruto sighed.

"They are perceiving gangsters, which is just stereotyping them in a very unorderly fashion. It is true, however, that they indeed where attire very similar of what they were wearing, but they were merely impersonating a stereotypical gangster."

"... That was really smart Naruto."

"CUPCAKE!" Naruto shouted goofily, his inner bucktooth coming out. Sai, embarrassed to even be in the same village as him, went away to go a paint or do artsy stuff.

MEANWHILE

"Whoa brah, check out those guns!" Kakashi shouted, pointing at Tsunade. Yamato made finger guns, exclaiming "KAPOW!"

Tsunade stomped up. "What are you doing?" She basically had to yell, since the stereo was up full blast on Kakashi's shoulder.

"WHAT?" Our gangstas shouted, cupping their ears. Tsunade karate-chopped the stereo, bits flying off to Sound Land.

"What was that for, fo shizzle brah?" Yamato yelled, making more peace fingers.

"You two are jounin; act like it!" Tsunade screamed at full volume.

"Settle, Gretel! Man, are ya on da pill or whut?" Kakashi said foolishly. A vein popped on Tsunade's head, and Kakashi and Yamato realised what a bad idea it was to be gangstas.

In the end, Kakashi and Yamato were punched into Gaara's office, were in hospital for several weeks with several bones broken, severe concussion, a sore toe and major ego damage.

But at least we know that Kakashi dyes his hair.


End file.
